Les liens du sang
by bananam00n
Summary: Une invitation, des souvenirs, un meurtre. Mais à quoi joue Wolfram? chapitre 4!
1. prologue

Disclamer: Evidement, les personnages, lieux, ect... ne m'appartienent absolument pas à part ceux créés specialement pour cette fic.

Yuuri POV et peu être (sûrement) un futur yuuram bien tordu... Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes d'ortho, mon correcteur est pas bien performant et moi non plus...

bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue**

_"-...Je te dis que je l'ai tué!C'est moi qui lui ai planté ce poignard dans le dos!... et s'il le fallait, je recommencerais sans hésiter..._

_-Tais-toi Wolfram! Tais-toi!... Tu mens...Le poignardé dans le dos? Tu n'est pas un lâche!... Pourquoi le tuer? Ca n'a aucun sens!..._

_-...Je l'ai tué Yuuri... J'ai tué mon propre frère parce que j'étais jaloux de l'attention que tout le monde lui portait... Mon propre père prêtait plus d'attention à ce chien qu'à moi!..._

_-...C-Comment peut tu dire ça? Tu l'aimais pourtant et le sentiment était réciproque... _

_-Une façade! Ce n'était qu'une vulgaire façade pour mieux me descendre une fois que j'avais le dos tourné! Je n'ai fais qu'inverser les rôles!... Maintenant va t'en Yuuri. Laisse moi... Je t'avais pourtant dis que je ne voulais plus te revoir..."_

Perdu, c'est en un mot comment moi, le maou,je me sent... Même si je n'arrive pas à le croire, il y a trop de peine ancré dans cette dernière réplique pour ne pas être sincère. Et pour une fois, je préférerais écouter le dénie de mon cerveau à l'arrêt plutôt que d'écouter mon coeur qui me crie sa culpabilité... Mon regard se perd dans l'obscurité de sa cellule... Et pourtant...

Que je le veuille ou non, il y a bien du sang sur les mains de Wolfram... Le poignard lui appartenait et son regard n'exprimait aucun regret.

Mais comment?... Je ne veux pas le croire... Wolfram?... Il a un tempérament de feu, c'est vrai, mais tout de même...

Non c'est impossible. Il est hors de question que je me laisse avoir par cette comédie... Mais pourtant, pourtant...

Quand est-ce que ma petite vie de Maou bien tranquille, ou aussi tranquille qu'elle puisse l'être, s'est transformé en cauchemar?...

Il me semble... Les problèmes ont commencés pendant que je signais des papiers dont j'ai oublié le contenue... Wolfram est entré, fou de rage comme à son habitude, et m'a clairement demandé, pour ne pas dire ordonné de... Non...

Non, ce n'est pas ce jours là que tout a commencé, même si ce jours là fut un des jours les plus long de ma vie. Non. Ca a commencé plus tôt, il y a 1 semaine environs, avec une simple invitation...

Maudite soit elle...

* * *

Si quelqu'un a aimé, y'a un chtit bouton marqué review là, en dessous... C'est ma première fic alors allez y fort sur la critique... Je **veux **m'améliorer... S'vous plaît?... 


	2. chapitre 1 L'invitation

Salut! Le bac est enfin fini, voici donc lasuite de ma fic...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 -L'invitation-**

Le ciel était clair, le vent clément et tout le château du serment de sang respirait le calme et la tranquillité. C'est grâce à cette quiétude que Wolfram put entendre le son du galop d'un cheval malgrès celui du fer qui se croise. Grâce à la clarté de l'air qu'il sut que le maou avait du courrier et qu'il reconnut le blason du coursier comme étant celui des Von Bielefeld.

Prenant congé de ses hommes, il quitta le terrain d'entraînement pour rejoindre au plus vite le bureau de son fiancé.

C'est donc toujours en tenue d'entraînement, chemise à moitié défaite et lui collant au corps que Wolfram Von Bielefeld fit son entrée. Il dégagea quelques mèches humides de ses yeux pour mieux observer son environnement.

Devant lui, prés du bureau de Yuuri se trouvait Gunter. A ses côtés, Cheri avait du également voir le coursier et s'était précipiter ici. Le coursier qu'il avait vu arriver se trouvait à quelque pas de là, le regardant avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. C'est alors que Wolfram pris conscience de son état et se mit à rougir à sa plus grande honte.

Derrière son bureau, noyé sous la paperasse se trouvait un Yuuri souriant, insensible à l'embarras de Wolfram qu'il invita à approcher.

Il approcha donc sous le regard réprobateur de Gunter -Oser se présenter devant Heika dans cette tenue, qu'elle indécence...- et le regard étrangement inquiet de Cheri. C'est donc avec appréhension qu'il s'arrêta prés de Yuuri.

--------

L'arrivée soudaine de Wolfram ne l'étonna pas. Combien de fois déjà le blond était il entré ici sans y être invité. Et pour une fois qu'il était directement concerné... Yuuri était intrigué, Yuuri était curieux, Yuuri était excité. Le bout de papier entre ses mains le laissait entrevoir une partie de ce monde qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé, mais qui était pourtant une partie difficilement négligeable ou oubliable se son entourage.

La famille Von Bielefeld; dont un de ses représentants se tenait à ses côtés et y avait toujours était, avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté il est vrai, mais toujours là.

-On vient de recevoir ça, dit Yuuri en tendant la lettre à Wolfram. Ce dernier la prit avec un regard suspicieux. Yuuri l'encouragea à la lire d'un sourire. Wolfram parcouru quelques lignes de la lettre avant de pâlir, inquiétant par là même Yuuri.

-Ca va Wolf, Demanda-t-il.

-Qu-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, Demanda Wolfram d'une voix blanche.

Yuuri n'y comprenait rien. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Wolfram si troublé par cette lettre... Pour être franc, il se serait plutôt attendu à voir un Wolfram heureux l'espace d'un instant, le temps qu'il se souvienne qu'il est là et qu'il recommence à l'appeler un boulet. Mais cette réaction inattendu le fit paniquer. Ne sachant pas quoi faire et comment Wolfram allait réagir, il parla sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il disait.

-B-Ba-Ba-Bah c'est une invitation! Le coursier, enfin ton père, heu Von Bielefeld , enfin quoi, il la envoyer et j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne occasion de rencontrer ta famille. Te fais pas d'idées, hein, c'est pas parce qu'on est fiancés! Ha ha... Non, enfin le 100ieme anniversaire de ton frère... Tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais un autre frère dit donc... Et puis alors y'a les invitations dans l'enveloppe, regarde!... Une pour Cheri, regarde on peut même venir accompagné d'une personne... Erm, une pour Gwendale, une pour... Heu... Heu ça c'est moi... Une pour Conrad et une pour... Hein!... Y'a plus rien dans l'enveloppe... !... Mince! J'ai paumé ton invitation!... Où je l'ai mise? Où elle est!...

Heureusement que Wolfram le coupa d'un violent "Yuuri!" car le jeune garçon se trouvait au bord de l'apoplexie. Il tourna un regard interrogateur vers le blond qui avait soudain reprit des couleurs et avait même tourné cramoisie...

-Qu-Quoi?...

-Je n'irais pas.

-Ne dis pas ça! Je vais la retrouver je le jure!...

-Yuuri! Il n'y a jamais eu d'invitation pour moi dans cette enveloppe!

-Hein!...

Yuuri savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas une de ses répliques les plus intelligentes, mais n'en voyait pas d'autre pour exprimer sa confusion... Pourquoi n'y aurait il pas eu d'invitation pour Wolfram? Est ce que c'était encore une de ces stupides traditions? Il se tourna tour à tour vers Gunter et Cheri mais ne réussit pas à trouver leurs regards soudains fuyants. Il se passait quelque chose de louche et il finirait bien par savoir quoi.

-Wolfram, qu'est ce que... , Commença-t-il.

-Ne pas seulement "oublier" de m'inviter, mais me permettre la possibilité d'y assister en temps qu'extra... Subtil, je n'en aurait pas moins attendu de lui... M'abaisser au rang de simple concubine..., Murmura Wolfram.

-Quoi? De qui?

Wolfram sembla sortir d'une espèce de transe avec une nouvelle énergie.

-Ca ne te regarde pas!

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna les poings serrés. Mais Yuuri n'avait pas encore joué sa dernière carte. Il l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps, la carte qui pouvait mener son "fiancé" par le bout du nez... La carte "Sinon-je-vais-le-faire-avec-Conrad". Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle marchait à chaque fois...

-Bon... Tant pis, j'irais avec Conrad...

Le blond s'arrêta soudain à quelques pas de la porte. Tout son corps se crispaavant de se détendre péniblement. Il tourna à peine la tête.

-Fais comme tu veux.

Et il était partit. Le sourire victorieux sur le visage du jeune roi s'effondra.

Sa dernière carte, la célèbre "Sinon-je-vais-le-faire-avec-Conrad", plus forte que "regard-de-chien-battu" ou même que "tu-es-le-plus-fort-Wolfram", cette carte n'avait eu aucun effet. C'est à peine si il vit Cheri se précipiter à la suite de son fils ou Gunter renvoyer le messager, perdu qu'il était dans ses pensés. Il repassa ce qu'il venait de se passer dans sa tête et arriva à la conclusion que Wolfram devait avoir raison, il ne comprenait stictement pas ce qui venait de se passer et Gunter esquivait avec aisance ses questions par l'intermediaire de piles de documents à signer. Quel boulet il faisait.

--------

Wolfram referma doucement la porte de sa chambre avant de la fermer à clef et d'y appuyer son front brûlant. Les dents serrés et les yeux scellés, il espérait faire repartir la foule de souvenirs et de sensations qui avaient soudains refait surface. Il serait resté longtemps comme ça si un froissement d'étoffe familier n'était pas parvenu à ses oreilles. Il se retourna pour trouver sa mère assise sur son lit et attendant patiemment un signe de sa part.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être consoler, hahaue, lui dit il, tu peux retourner à tes activités.

-Pour que je veuille te consoler il faudrait que tu soit triste, dit elle en lui proposant de s'asseoir d'un signe de la main, es-tu triste Wolfram?

Il s'assit tranquillement à ses côtés avant de répondre.

-Non.

-Parfait! Couina l'ex-Maou, C'est tellement dur d'avoir une conversation normale avec quelqu'un de triste!

Wolfram lui aurait bien répondu qu'il était également dur d'avoir l'équivalent d'une conversation "normale" avec elle mais se retint de tout commentaire. C'était tout de même sa mère... Et puis elle ne l'aurait pas écouté de toute façon. Il soupira.

-De quoi veux tu parler hahaue?...

-Hum... Voyons... On pourrait parler de... Ah voila! On pourrait parler de l'invitation!

-Hahaue!

-Quoi?

-Tu aurais pu au moins faire semblant de vouloir parler d'autre chose. Marmonna-t-il,

-Pourquoi? Puisque c'est ce dont je voulais te parler...

-Hahaue..., Il soupira, Je ne veux pas en parler.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, sa mère s'était levée et s'apprêtait à partir. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna.

-Tu sais Wolfram, parfois les choses et les gens changent... Tu devrais l'avoir appris après tout le temps que tu as passé auprès de Yuuri...

-J'ai aussi appris que certaines choses restent sans espoir et qu'il faut les accepter telles qu'elles sont... On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à vous aimer..., murmura-t-il,

-Mais on peut toujours essayer, n'est-ce pas?... La persévérance fait partie des gènes des Von Spitzweg...

Elle s'arreta a peine avant d'enchainer.

-Ainsi que la beauté, évidement.

Wolfram sourit.

-Evidement...

-Est-ce que tu as un message à faire passer au Maou? C'est sur mon chemin...

Wolfram hésita. Accompagnerait-il Yuuri dans la gueule du loup? Au bord du gouffre? Il rit intérieurement. Ne le lui avait-il pas dit? Partout où son fiancé irait, il irait. Si il devait tomber, il tomberait avec lui. Et puis il fallait bien que quelqu'un le surveille. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un boulet et un tricheur, n'est-ce pas?

-...Dis lui que je l'accompagnerais. Même si ce manque d'invitation était délibéré et tu le sais... Je ferais un effort...

-Très bien.

-Mais je ne promet pas de rester...

-C'est entendu... Mais un dernier mot Wolf.

-Oui?

-Certaines portes ont besoin d'une clef pour s'ouvrir.

Quelle drôle de phrase, se dit Wolfram. Il sentait s'en émaner une aura de mystère... Que voulait elle dire?... Elle n'avait pas bouger et fixait la porte avec désinvolture. Comme si elle attendait sa question...

-Hahaue? Que veux tu dire?

-Mais Wolf, c'est évident, Dit elle tout sourire, Tu as fermé la porte de ta chambre à clef et prit la clef avec toi. Comment veux tu que je sorte?

-Hahaue!... Tu n'aurais pas put le dire?

-C'est ce que j'ai fais, non?

Wolfram soupira lourdement même si un mince sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Parfois, c'est vrai, les choses et les gens changent. Mais elle, elle ne changerait jamais. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle reste toujours égale à elle-même. Incorruptible telle une déesse, immortelle et parfaite. La persévérance des Von Spitzweg, pensa-t-il avec un sourire, C'était elle.

* * *

Un p'tit mot pour la fin, merci lulu pour ta review... C'est étonnant le pouvoir de motivation de ces quelques mots. J'éspère que la suite reste à la hauteur de tes attentes... 

La suite mettra peut être un peu de temps car j'ai remarqué quelques incohérances dans mon histoire... Pas qu'elle soit d'une cohérence folle à l'instant où j'écris ces quelques mots, mais quand même... Aussi, si un lexique semble nécessaire, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je suis plus familliére avec ce fandom en anglais qu'en français, alors les termes en japonais utilisés viennent de mes lectures en anglais.

A bientot et vive Kyou Kara Maou!

PS: review?


	3. Chapter 2 Nouveau venu

Me revoila! Et voici la suite de ma fic tant attendue (comment ça je me fais des illusions!)

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est pas évident de voir où méne cette fic, et on peu même avoir tendance à se dire "mais qu'est c'qu'elle raconte?...".

Mais **j'essaie** de l'enmener quelque part...

Aller, bonne lecture...

------

Franchement incompréhensible. Le message que venait de lui apporter Chéri annonçait le retournement subit de la décision de Wolfram. Bien sur, dés qu'il était questions des nombreuses frasques du blond, Yuuri avait appris à se garder de tout commentaire... La plupart du temps... Et Wolfram changeait assez rarement d'avis pour qu'il choisit de se taire.

Mais tout de même. Incompréhensible. Et ce qu'il y avait de plus incompréhensible encore, c'était ce que baragouinait Gunter depuis plus d'une heure.

D'après ce que Yuuri avait put comprendre avant de se déconnecter de la conversation/monologue, le 100ième anniversaire était le moment le plus important après le 16ième et également le dernier anniversaire de la vie d'un mazoku. Les fêtes pouvaient durer jusqu'à trois jours non-stop et avaient tout l'air de n'être qu'une bonne occasion de faire la fête et se saouler. Bien qu'un appel à la débauche, cette fête respectait un certains nombre de règles que Gunter énumérait avec un entrain très loin d'être communicatif. C'est ainsi que les pensées de Yuuri dérivèrent sur un sujet plus accessible, tel que le départ imminent.

Il était convenu que lui, Wolfram, Chéri et Murata; qui était l'invité de Chérie, partiraient le lendemain à l'aurore laissant Greta entre les mains bienveillantes de Gwendale et Gunter. Conrad étant en patrouille sur les frontières du royaume, ses projets n'était pas encore connus, bien qu'un messager lui avait été envoyé. Les heures suivantes passèrent avec une lenteur digne des plus lentes tortues...

-------

Nous arrivâmes sans encombre en fin de journée. J'eus a peine le temps de me rendre compte que nous étions arrivés que Cheri était déjà au milieu de la large cour pavée.

- Mmh, rien a changé. On devrait revenir ici plus souvent. N'est-ce pas Wolf?

Wolfram se contenta de descendre de notre voiture et ignora parfaitement sa mère qui ne semblait de toute façon pas attendre de réponse et s'éclipsa en un instant.

Ne faisant pas plus attention à cet échange ou absence d'échange, j'entrepris de voir notre lieu de résidence pour les jours à venir avant que les dernières lueurs du jour ne disparaissent.

J'en eu le souffle coupé. Devant moi se tenait une magnifique château digne des plus grand contes de fées.

Je vis d'abord les haies de fleurs qui entouraient le bâtiment. Il faisait trop sombre pour discerner leurs couleurs, mais le parfum et la présence qui s'en dégagé laissait deviner leurs beauté.

Le château lui même était fait de haut murs de pierre blanche qui diffusaient une lumière transparente sur le ciel assombri. Les derniers rayons du soleil se prenaient dans les larges vitres et vitraux et créait de larges motifs colorés sur le pavage régulier.

Je ne put réprimer un sifflement d'appréciation . Étrangement, je me mis à penser à ma première rencontre avec Wolfram. À l'exclamation qui m'avait échappé se jour là et je me mit soudain à rougir. Il faut dire que Wolfram avait dû être dans son élément dans un tel château. Les belles choses sont sensés être réunis. C'est une règle.

- T'as pas fini de flirter avec la servante! Tu peut pas te tenir correctement de temps en temps, boulet!

Et Wolfram doit toujours me gâcher mon plaisir avec ses accusations SANS fondement. **IL **en a fait une règle. Je cherchais désespérément une réplique bien verte et comme à chaque fois ne trouvais rien. Je fut cependant sauvé par l'interruption d'une timide jeune fille blonde aux larges yeux noisette.

-Wolfram-sama? Je m'excuse de vous interrompre, mais je voulais vous souhaiter moi même la bienvenue parmi nous.

Wolfram se retourna surprit et regarda la jeune fille comme une apparition. Puis, avec un sourire d'une tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas, il posa sa main sur celles croisés de la demoiselle. Elle regardait Wolfram avec une telle adoration que ses yeux luisaient littéralement. Le regard qu'il s'échangeaient semblait un dialogue silencieux où passait un sentiment de calme et de bien être. Mais aussitôt qu'il était apparut, il disparut du visage de Wolfram, et sa main se fit plus ferme avant de retomber prestement à ses côtés.

- Merci Annie, lui répondit Wolfram.

Le jeune fille rougie furieusement avant d'enchaîner, le regard baissé et la voix tremblante, visiblement troublé.

- Laissez-moi, si vous le permettez, vous guider vers vos chambres.

Je la suivit donc, perplexe. Wolfram devant moi et la fille à ses côtés. Murata décida d'enrouler un bras autour de mon cou en me soufflant à l'oreille:

- Jolie brin de fille. Elle est plutôt mignonne n'est-ce pas? Tu crois que je peu lui demander de me guider vers sa chambre à la place?

- Murata,m'écriai-je, outré et franchement déconcentré.

- Quoi? Tu la trouve laide?

- Mais non! Elle est très jolie...

Je jetais par réflexe un regard vers Wolfram, mais ce dernier ne m'écoutais pas. Un cherchait apparemment quelque chose ou quelqu'un du regard...

- Père n'est pas là? demanda t il,

- C'est à dire qu'il s'entretient avec Conrad-sama...

La réponse de la servante me divertit du blond et de Murata quelques instants. Enfin une bonne nouvelle, comme cà Conrad avait pu venir...

- Il préfère perdre son temps avec un humain plutôt que de se déplacer pour accueillir le maou, c'est ça?

- Wolfram!

- Quoi!

Le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé "humain" ne me plut absolument pas. Il fallait vraiment qu'il insulte Conrad dès qu'il le pouvait. Mais après tout, il avait bien insulté ma mère dès notre première rencontre. Même si je savais que se n'était qu'une façade, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Le voyage avait était long et fatiguant, je n'avait plus aucune patience pour ses caprices...

- Encore en train de te plaindre, Chaton?

Pardon! Qui ose m'interrompre à la veille de mon merveilleux sermon!

Je me tournais vers la source de l'offense et me trouvais face à un type d'une têtes de plus et deux fois plus large que moi. Je décidais donc de suivre la voix de la sagesse qui me soufflai de me taire si je voulais pas finir en bouilli. Ce qui me permit de faire un état des lieux.

On était au rez-de-chaussé s'enfuir par la fenêtre serait donc sans danger... Malheureusement, la fenêtre était fermé et trop près du colosse pour que je puisse l'ouvrir assez rapidement. Les portes était closes et je n'était pas à mon avantage dans un lieu inconnu, avec un type qui devait connaître les lieux bien mieux que moi. Il ne restait que la dernière méthode de survie Shibuya.

Une main nerveusement derrière la tête, je dit:

- Ha ha, je ne crois pas que nous ayons était présenter... Je suis Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi... Le nouveau Maou.

Un peu d'intimidation ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Le colosse passa un bras autour d'un Wolfram rougissant et me regarda avec amusement. La servante se recula rapidement le regard baissé et fuyant peu être la sensation de malaise qui entourait le nouveau venu.

- Alors comme ça, voilà notre nouveau Maou...

Sa voix avait un timbre grinçant lorsqu'il prononça mon titre, mais son ton était aimable. Peu être avais je était trop rapide dans mon jugement... Je lui répondit par un sourire qui tourna à une grimace de surprise puis d'horreur lorsqu'il termina sa phrase.

- ... J'espère que vous faites honneur à votre titre et prenez bien soin de mon petit frère. Dit moi tout chaton. Le Maou ne te fait pas trop de misère?...

-------

Je sais, un chapitre qui ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'action, mais l'état des lieux est presque terminé...

Une petite remarque entre amis... Le bouton review n'a pas changé de place...


	4. Chapter 3 Nouvelle venue

Et me revoilà!... Elle était pas pressée de updater cette fic la bougresse...

Bon, spécialement pour lulu342, la sui-suite.

Et puis parce que je l'adore: Anglophones, allez voir les fics de Jinjyaa, elle creuse l'horizon politique de Shin Makoku avec brio! Et ses OC sont excellents!... Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de lui laisser une review, elle adore ça... (J'**aime** Aldrich!!)

Bon, on retourne à mon histoire maintenant, nan mais...

Tada!

* * *

Son frère?! Ce colosse?!... Y'a pas comme qui dirait un problème de proportions là... 

Bon, c'est vrai que les trois frères qui m'entouraient les trois quart du temps ne se ressemblaient pas, mais ils avaient une excuse, eux! Ils n'avaient pas le même père!

Quoi que, tout compte fait, je ne savait rien de ce nouvel arrivant, mis à part ce qu'il avait bien voulu laisser percer à jour... C'est à dire rien.

- Siegfried!...

- Mwaaa, pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas grand frère ou ani-ue de temps en temps?... Je me suis quand même plus occupé de toi que ce cher Gwendal...

Et il était évident au timbre de sa voix que "ce cher Gwendal" n'était pas si cher que ça... Un point à éclaircir avec Wolf dés que nous serons seuls... Parce qu'il est vrai que Gwendal n'est pas toujours engageant, mais pour obtenir cette voix, il faut que l'animosité soit forte...

- Tiens, il semblerait même qu'il se soit tout simplement abstenu de venir...

- Ani-ue a beaucoup de travail en ce moment et il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de la paperasserie alors que le Maou est absent...

- Ah mais je suis sure qu'il a de très bonnes excuses, comme d'habitude...

- Siegfried...

C'est avec amusement que je remarquait le ton las de Wolfram, comme s'il avait déjà entendu cette discutions une bonne centaine de fois...

Le colosse, à présent nommé Siegfried, s'excusa en riant, ce qui lui valut un sourire de la part de Wolf.

- Je vais vous laisser vous installer. On se reverra plus tard chaton...

- Tout à l'heure au dîner?

- Non, désolé. J'ai déjà promis à Fern de l'emmener prés du lac. On rentrera sûrement tard...

Face à la mine décue de Wolfram, il s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Mais demain matin!... On pourra même emmener Heika en ville et lui montrer notre humble contrée...

Même si sa voix était trop pleine d'auto suffisance pour que le terme "humble" soit là en toute modestie...

- ...Il y passera sûrement beaucoup de temps lorsque vous serez mariés... A demain!

Et il s'éloigna. Juste comme ça, après avoir lancé une bombe pareille...

J'ai sentit à ce moment Wolfram se tendre à mes côtés, mais était trop occupé à bafouiller un dénie pour simplement m'en rendre compte... Mais je me rendis par contre très pleinement compte du coup de coude que je reçu dans les côtes...

- Hé! C'était pour quoi ça?!

Wolfram me répondit avec son meilleur air hautain.

- Pour t'éviter de t'embarrasser en public...

- En public?! Mais y'a personne dans le coin!

- Ce n'est pas une raison de te comporter comme le boulet que tu es... Que va penser Annie?...

- Haa?...

Cette dernière regardait toujours le couloir par lequel Siegfried était partit et émit un léger cris de surprise à l'appel de son nom. Wolfram la questionna du regard mais elle évita son regard et se remit rapidement en route...

- La chambre de Wolfram-sama est dans le même état que lorsque vous nous avez quitté la dernière fois. Les chambres d'hôtes adjacentes ont étaient préparées pour Heika et Geika. Si il venait à vous manquer quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à sonner, je suis à présent à votre entière disposition.

_A propos de Geika... Où est Murata? J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il était derrière moi il y a quelques minutes..._

Murata n'était nul part en vue. Je n'aurait pas était étonné de savoir qu'il avait trouvé une jolie fille à séduire, mais quand même, disparaître comme ça...

- Dis Wolf... Tu saurais pas où est passé Murata?... Ho! Wolf?...

- Je crois l'avoir vu s'arrêter à la bibliothèque...

- On est passé devant une bibliothèque?!...

- Hum...

Mais je me rendis vite compte qu'il ne m'écoutait pas. Il fixait d'un air inquiet le dos de la jeune fille qui nous précédait. La suite du trajet se passa dans le silence et je profitait de ces rares moments pour penser à l'attitude étrange de Wolfram depuis l'invitation...

Et je me maudit de ne pas pouvoir penser à autre chose que Wolf alors que j'en avais pour une fois l'occasion... Wolfram s'arrêta brutalement et je manquais de peu les cris et les coups que j'aurais sans doutes subits si je lui était rentré dedans. J'allais pour m'énerver, mais au dernier moment la force me manqua... De toute façon à quoi me servirait de m'énerver? Je finirais juste par me retrouver face à un Wolfram en pétard, ce qui était loin de faire mon affaire...

- Voici la chambre de Heika et voici celle de... Excusez moi, mais où est Geika?...

Je lui répétais les informations que m'avait fournit Wolfram et lui précisait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de chercher Murata... Après tout, il m'avait bien lâché, alors qu'il se débrouille pour retrouver sa chambre!

La dite chambre était très finement meublé. Un large lit y trônait couvert de tentures d'un bleu sombre. Lui faisant face, une monumentale armoire que je n'aurais jamais pu remplir plus qu'au quart, et cela même en rentrant moi même dedans. Tout un mur était fait d'une large baie vitrée ouverte sur une terrasse donnant sur une partie du jardin entouré d'épais buissons.

Murata étant déjà partit pour une de ses mystérieuses promenade, il ne restait donc plus que Wolfram qui se tenait pensif dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je m'apprêtais à défaire mes bagages quand une idée bien plus intéressante me vint à l'esprit.

- Dis Wolf?... Tu me montres ta chambre?

Le blond, en pleine réflection, fut prit par surprise par cette question, mais effaça habilement toute surprise de son visage et repartit aussitôt sur la défensive.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais voir ma chambre, boulet?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Je veux juste la voir comme ça, pour m'amuser...

- C'est non, j'ai pas envie de t'amuser.

- Aller Wolf... Soit sympa... T'as bien vu ma chambre quand on était chez moi...

- C'est pas pareil...

- En quoi?

- ...

- S'te plaît...

Wolfram et moi nous fixèrent encore un long moment, l'un lançant des éclairs et moi un regard de chien battu.

Wolfram céda le premier avec un ''humph'' caractéristique de sa personne avant de sortir et de se diriger vers la chambre voisine. Je le suivi, tout heureux d'avoir, pour une fois, obtenue la victoire.

- Je te préviens, boulet. Si jamais tu...

Un éclair de feu et Wolfram ne termina jamais sa phrase, mais se retrouva à la place étalé au sol, une fille les cheveux plus rouge que le rouge à lèvre de Cheri accrochée au cou!

- Wolfy! T'étais pas pressé dis donc... Tu sais depuis combien de temps je t'attend? J'ai faillit aller te chercher moi même!

Yuuri pouvait lire la confusion la plus totale sur le visage de son amis, alors que dans l'esprit de Yuuri, plusieurs questions se posaient, pas forcement dans cet ordre. Qui était cette fille? D'où sortait elle? Quels étaient ses rapports avec le blond? Et surtout, qu'est ce qu'elle faisait allongée ainsi sur le blond dans une position des plus ambiguë!?

- I-Irina?!

- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre?

* * *

Okay, okay, 'quand est ce que ca bouge enfin?'... Et si je répondais 'peut être jamais'? 

Voui voui, je la ferme. Mais j'espère bien que j'aurais quelques review, hum?

(Et pis Lulu... Il est pas encore minuit... Je l'ai bien posté avant la fin de semaine... )


	5. Chapter 4 Drôle de présentation

Tada! Me revoilà!...

Oh, allez, pleurez pas... C'est juste une mauvaise passe...

Merci, merci pour les review, mon petit coeur palpite à leurs simple évocation... Beaucoup ont demandés à savoir qui c'était cette Irina, et voilà un debut de réponse... Faites pas trop attention à mon ptit délire sur son nom, j'étais d'humeur bizarre... Non, pas comme tout les jours, mauvaises langues ;p...

Bon fic!...

* * *

Wolfram resta un moment interdit et rougissant alors que notre invitée mystère se relevait sur ses coudes. C'est alors que je puis mieux observer la rouquine. 

La première chose qui sautait tout de suite au yeux, et dans ce cas là au cou de Wolfram, était une tignasse d'un rouge éclatant. Sur Terre, j'aurais fait passer ça sur le compte d'une teinture, mais j'ai appris à me méfier de ce genre de déductions... Gisela avait tout de même les cheveux vert!... Mais ce qui me frappa encore plus, c'était que cette boule d'énergie devait avoir la quarantaine bien sonnée... Qui donc à quarante ans appelle encore les gens avec des petits noms ridicules comme Wolfy?...

Cheri me vint à l'esprit à cet instant.

_Mais bon, elle compte pas, les quarante ans elle les a déjà bien dépassés... Enfin quoi, des noms ridicules comme..._

Yuu-chan? Shou-chan? Uma-chan?...

Je décidais, j'en suis sûr avec sagesse, d'abandonner cette ligne de pensée alors que l'image de ma mère tricotant avec Gwendal, dont je ne voulais pas savoir la raison de la venue, s'imposait à mon esprit, le faisant déborder de peluches à l'allure toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres...

Je pus regarder l'intruse d'encore plus prés lorsque je la reçut de plein fouet après que Wolfram l'ai violemment repoussé. Je ne l'ai pas vu se lever, ni se mettre à hurler, mais en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouvais éjecté de cette chambre où je n'avais même pas mis les pieds. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte me claqua au visage que je me rendis compte de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Wolfram avait jugé l'invitée mystère comme une nuisance et l'avait mit dehors avec moi.

J'allais essayer de le calmer lorsqu'un objet savamment lancé contre la porte depuis l'interrieur et qui au son devait peser plus que de raison, fit vibrer brutalement le bois de la porte en emportant tout mon élan...

- Pwaa... Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend cette fois?... C'est pas vrai ça, franch...

Je m'arrêtais brutalement. La femme qui était de toute évidence à l'origine de mon exile me regardait avec une étrange fascination... Elle resta silencieuse encore longtemps alors que je commençais à me sentir nerveux devant tant d'insistance... Je commençais à sauter d'un pied à l'autre et me dit que ce serait peut être une bonne idée de dire quelque chose...

- Erm... Euh, bonsoir. Je suis Shibuya Yuu...

- Ah! Excusez moi Heika! Je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête...

Elle détourna le regard et je pu me détendre jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'elle gardait la tête baissé dans une profonde révérence. Moment à partir duquel je repris ma petite danse...

- Ah non, non, relevez vous, c'est rien! Et puis appelez moi Yuuri... Irina, c'est ça?

- En fait c'est Irinatchkin, c'est Wolfram qui m'appelle Irina...

- Ah... Haha... Alors Irina... kin, ça fait longtemps que vous connaissez Wolf?

- C'est Irina-TCHKIN et je le connais depuis que j'ai six ans...

- Depuis qu'il a six ans? Ca fait que vous êtes de vieilles connaissances...

- Non, non, pas depuis **qu'il** a six ans. Depuis que **j'ai** six ans.

Cette femme avait l'air d'avoir la quarantaine et elle voulait me faire croire que Wolfram était déjà né lorsqu'elle avait six ans?!...

_Elle m'avait pourtant l'air fort sympathique jusque là, mais soit elle se fout de moi, soit je ne doit pas comprendre une subtilité Shin Makokusienne... Ca ce dit ça?!..._

- Pardon?!

Elle parue réfléchir un long moment devant mon air ahuri... Puis un éclair de compréhension passa et elle se mit à rire... On dirait bien qu'elle se foutait de moi...

De l'autre côté de la porte, une autre porte claqua. La porte de la baie vitrée? Mon regard se reporta sur la rouquine qui s'était brutalement arrêté de rire pour regarder tristement la porte.

- Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié que vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Les rumeurs disent que vous êtes d'un autre monde où humain et mazoku vivent en paix. Est-ce vrai?

Elle posa cette question avec un regard en biais incrédule en ma direction. Je hochais de la tête et m'apprêtais à répondre, mais elle me prit de cour...

- Je vous avoue que j'ai du mal à me l'imaginer... Il y a trop de choses qui nous séparent de vous...

- De vous?

- Nous les humains, de vous les mazoku...

Sa phrase mit du temps à être comprise. Elle voulait dire que...

_Elle est humaine? Je croyais pourtant que Belenfield était le bastion du mouvement anti-humain..._

Je pris mon éloquence à deux mains, et la fis rouler je ne sais où pour finir par la perdre de vue...

- Hein?

Elle se tourna complètement vers moi, et me souris largement. Un sourire tendre et maternelle. Elle reprit lentement.

- Je suis humaine. J'avais six ans quand mes parents on étaient accusés de trahison par un pays humain frontalier, Chalmek Lay. Il ont finis par être exilés, tout ça parce qu'ils avaient aidé un mazoku. Ce dernier nous à introduit ici et a fait engager ma mère comme intendante au château pour la remercier... Et c'est en gros comme ça que j'ai connue Wol-... Je veux dire Von Bielenfield-kyou.

Je continuais de l'observer, ébahi. Avec un rapide calcul, je comprenais enfin ce qu'il se passait. Lorsque Irina est arrivée ici, Wolfram devait déjà avoir la quarantaine... Même s'il ne devait surement pas les faire... D'ailleur, parfois sont attitude permettait de douter qu'il est même atteint quatre ans... C't'espèce de wagamama-pu...

- Ha ha... J'oublie toujours qu'il a l'âge de mon grand-père... ah...

- Excusez moi si je peux vous parraitre cavalière, mais je suis vraiment heureuse que vous vous soyez trouvé. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un comme vous, quelqu'un qui veuille accepter les humains, pour pouvoir refermer le fossé qui s'est créé entre Weller-kyou et lui... Je crains ne pas avoir pu faire grand chose à par envenimer encore plus la situation... Mais je vous assure que ce n'était pas intentionnel! Jamais je n'aurais fait sciament du mal à Wolfram!... J'étais jeune et stupide et égoiste et...

_Oula! On se calme! Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer?..._

La femme qui se tenait devant moi avait fait une impressionnante glissade depuis le sourire maternelle, jusqu'à la grimace larmoyante... Je lui tint fermement les épaules pour la calmer un instant et lui demandais de m'expliquer de quoi elle me parlait. Ce qui la calma effectivement, bien qu'elle me lançait à présent un regard suspiscieux...

- Wolfy ne vous a pas parlé de moi?

- Aaah, pas que je me souvienne... Il aurait du?

- ... Et bien... Vous êtes fiancés, alors...

Elle referma la bouche brutalement et son visage prit une couleur pivoine... Je l'aurais bien rectifié sur le fait que nos fiancailles étaient **ac**-**ci**-**den**-**telles**, mais la curiosité l'emporta haut la main... (NA: Qui pense comme Yuuri?...)

- Alors?...

- Je-je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le dire, puisque Wolfy n'a rien dit, je suppose que, enfin...

Elle commencait à begailler.

Prenant mon meilleur regard-qui-tue-spécial-Maou-en-pétard, elle ne tarda pas à lacher un gros soupire, signe que pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, je ressortais victorieux. Je me fis violence pour ne pas sourire comme un idiot – Que je ne suis pas d'ailleurs- et gâcher ainsi tout mon effet...

- Et bien...

- Et bien?...

- Wolfram et moi avons était un couple pendant six ans. Et nous avons était tous les deux la première « experience » de l'autre...

Je manquais de m'étouffer autour de ma langue... Tu parles d'une victoire!... Voilà plus d'informations que je n'aurais jamais voulu en connaître...

- Heika?

Je me rendis compte que j'avais reculé de plusieurs pas...

- Aah?... Ha ha, Irinashin...

- Tchkin!...

- Ouais... C'est ça... Faut que j'y aille, j'ai... Des trucs super importants à faire... Humm... C'est super, super urgent, alors...

Sur quoi je disparut dans ma chambre, laissant la pauvre femme en plein millieu du couloir...

* * *

Et bah voili voilou... Je suis en train de me demander si j'endors personne là. Est ce que ça bouge assez vite?... Pour l'instant je pose le décor, mais je demande quand même... 

Alors comme toujours, coms et reviews sont les bienvenues.

A la prochaine!


End file.
